


i'm a realist, i'm insatiable

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Bulges, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Eldritch Kylo, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sounding, Speciesism, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Virgin Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, Xenophilia, honestly just a smorgasbord of all the alien fucking tropes i can think of, most of these tags pertain to the second chapter, referenced but not actual eggpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: General Hux has a particular kind of lust for a particular kind of lover that no one, neither man nor alien, can satisfy.Good thing, then, that Kylo Ren turns out to be a bit of both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as fun xeno dick Kylo discussions has evolved into this (literal) monster. Kudos to arkaniis on Tumblr for being the master of brainstorming.
> 
> This got a lot longer than anticipated so I'm splitting it into parts. Considering this first bit a prelude: a taste of what's to come.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hux thinks, when he finally re-enters his quarters after what had felt like a never-ending shift—complete with at least two Ren-related incidents—that he could really use a smoke. 

Or perhaps a nice, warm mug of Tarine tea, Hux considers as he places his unzipped boots back in his wardrobe. Or an invigorating shower in the refresher, with _ real _ water running through his hair instead of the efficient but inelegant sonic setting Hux usually uses in the mornings. There are recordings of trite, mindless holodramas he could watch, or he could try his hand at some of the simple recipes he had saved to his data pad on a whim, back when he’d first considered improving on his nonexistent cooking skills. Really, Hux has no dearth of potential tactics to employ when it comes to stress management, which is excellent, because being a general comes with its fair share of stress.

But as soon as Hux starts shrugging out of his coat and peeling away the layers of uniform underneath to expose more and more naked skin, he realizes only _ one _ thing could really cure his current ills. 

Hux stops undressing once he's down to his basics, slipping on his robe for added comfort. He takes the time to fold up his discarded clothes and places them daintily in the laundry bin, where they’ll wait to be washed by the cleaning droid later. _ Much _ later. He doesn’t want to be interrupted for a very, _very _ long while. 

Hux powers down the data pad he usually keeps stowed in his greatcoat and sets it atop the dresser, quieted but not entirely out of mind should he really end up needing it. For once he hopes he doesn’t, though. Surely his subordinates can manage without him for a couple of hours while he indulges. 

Hux flexes his bare wrists, a giddy feeling rising up in his chest as he crouches down and pulls upon the bottom drawer of the dresser. He feels around the sea of black rolled up socks, until he finds the false wooden panel beneath them, and lifts it up.

Hux’s eyes light up at the sight, a smile curling at the edges of his lips. 

“Hello there, pretties.” The words roll heavy and luxuriating off his tongue, like he wants to savor every syllable of his little greeting. Hux reaches out to touch the objects nestled at the bottom of the drawer, like he might stroke a sleeping lover’s cheek. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

In reality, the drawer extends far beyond what it appears to at first glance. The compartment beneath the removable panel is lined with a plush, velvet cushion of deep blue, giving off an air of luxury one might sooner find in high-end jewelry store than at the bottom of a standard-issue vanity. Hux usually doesn’t spring for such inessentials, but it really makes the array of colorful sex toys nestled in the drawer _ pop_. 

But these aren’t just any run of the mill sex toys. Oh no. Hux possesses a far more refined taste than most, and certainly more exquisite than the average officer who shamefully hides a dildo or two for those long and lonely nights on the warfront. Hux had been like that, once, shocked at the very idea of sex, let alone simulating sex with silicone. But he’d grown over the years. Become more—in a word—_adventurous. _ To the point where the most common toys, those fashioned to look like the genitals of the average human, no longer satisfied him. 

Thankfully, he had quickly discovered there were suppliers that tended to the taste of men like himself—men who craved more creative options. 

The abundance of seedy holosites that tended to his interest had quickly led to quite the overindulgence. What had started off as a mere curiosity, a result of his boredom late one cycle, has blossomed into a massive collection that shows no signs of shrinking. In the safety of his own mind, Hux likes to call it his “menagerie,” and really, it’s an apt name—at this point, he is sure he’s amassed cocks from all over the galaxy, spanning from the Core Worlds to the edge of Wild Space and representing just about any alien species that has ever been a blip on the First Order’s radar. Hux would never consider actually copulating with any of them in reality—interspecies romances were forbidden by the Order’s laws, and would no doubt blight his career beyond recognition—but their cocks are magnificent, the ridges and bumps and folds effortlessly bringing him to orgasm each and every time. 

Tonight Hux chooses an old favorite—one of the first toys he’d ever bought, before he’d truly gravitated towards the more risky and experimental designs. Not that it’s anywhere near as pedestrian as a human cock—not with all those delightful striations, that corkscrew shaft, and the slightly bulbous head. The size, shape and color—a flashy gradient of red at the base that fades into a lurid orange at the tip—sets it worlds apart from anything he could ever find aboard the humdrum corners of _ Finalizer _ or any of the Order’s other holdings. And though this one isn’t as elaborate as some of his other toys, as it doesn’t inflate or squirt come or lay eggs inside of him, its color and size and the texture he feels as he runs his finger affectionately over it is already conjuring up wild, familiar fantasies from the depths of his mind. 

Hux nods, smiling wider. This one would do nicely for the evening. 

He toes the drawer closed, sauntering to the bed with the toy in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He lays back and sets both on the sheets beside him, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and dragging them down to his ankles. He leaves the robe on for now, the silk fanning out from his body and highlighting his pale, vulnerable form. 

Hux tucks a couple of pillows behind his lower back before reclining and spreading his legs. He rests the toy up against the juncture between his thigh and pelvis and starts to warm the lube up with his fingers. 

It’s slick, slightly silvery, and smells of fruity musk when Hux brings his fingers to his nose and sniffs. It may be synthetic, but he can easily imagine such a scent coming from an alien cock as he works the toy with his lubed fingers. Or maybe if Hux were also of alien origin, he would smell something like that. That sweetish odor, like aromatic leaves soaked and musty in the rain, could be the scent of his hole leaking with its own alien fluids, like he’s deep in some sort of breeding heat. Beforehand, Hux might have been horrified to imagine himself in such a situation—his anatomy responding, _ changing_ with every alien cock that fucks him—but now he’s far too gone, more shameless than ever. 

Imaginative, too. Pistoning a fantastically sculpted cock out of one’s ass while staring at the ceiling is all well and good, but to Hux it’s much like a main dish without any garnish, a cigarette without the burn. He prefers to up the ante, to play pretend whenever he uses his toys—especially the more _ immersive _ ones. 

His fantasies have only grown more elaborate as his collection has, to the point where Hux has even considered publishing them under a pseudonym for all the degenerates on the Holonet to peruse. Sometimes, he’s a dashing, rogue smuggler crash-landed on a hostile planet, who finds himself in the clutches of a frightful, _ amorous _ creature. Or he’s a high-priced courtesan who takes clients from all over the galaxy, his hole a premier destination for all sorts of unique and spectacular cocks. Occasionally, he’s even just himself—General Armitage Hux, nobly prostrating himself before a wealthy alien benefactor in hopes of making a powerful ally, all for the betterment of the Order. 

But tonight, as Hux grips the base of the lubed cock and spreads his legs, he sets the scene a little differently.

Tonight, he’s a cadet on shore leave, prim, pent up little Armitage visiting some cosmopolitan planet for the first time. Coruscant, maybe, though the details don’t matter much. Hux has never been there, hasn’t set foot in any kind of urban environment in a long time, but it’s not difficult to imagine what a busy, popular nightclub in such a place might look like. There’s music, almost loud enough to drown out the impressive cacophony of voices chattering in a vast variety of languages. Armitage hears snippets of Basic here and there but most of this is new, exotic—frightening and alluring all at once. He finds himself adrift amidst a nearly wall-to-wall dance floor full of colorful, undulating bodies, the scent of sweat and sweet alcohol heavy in the air. It’s not a place that a young man like Armitage should be. If his father found out, he’d be furious. 

Hux fingers himself idly to the thought of how Brendol’s face used to contort in piggish, ultimately impotent rage, how even this fantasy would’ve driven him to a stroke. Even though the bastard is long dead, the defiance sends illicit excitement through Hux’s body as he stretches himself. Once satisfied, he tilts his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes, withdrawing his slicked fingers as his hand squeezes the base of the toy. 

The features and exact species of the Near-Human that slips out of the crowd to strike up a conversation with jumpy, out of his depth little Armitage doesn’t matter. They have a voice that’s smooth in his ears and a mouth that presses eagerly against his drunken lips before dipping to lick along the soft line of his jaw—as well as skin marbled gold and red, matching the cock Hux positions between his legs. They’ll do nicely, more than satisfy the needs of both adrift, nubile young Armitage and his more experienced descendant. Hux imagines the alien leading Armitage through the crowd, carving a path through the indistinguishable sweaty shadows, towards the refreshers near the back of the club. 

It’s not the most clean or dignified place Hux has imagined being fucked—he can almost smell the myriad urine of a dozen drunken aliens staining the floor—but that only adds to the whole scenario, instilling the thrill of the whole sinful taboo deeper in his loins. Hux imagines the flushed look on Armitage’s cheeks, so pronounced it leaks down his neck, as he’s pinned against the wall of the refresher stall. His body thrums with an eager, hot blooded tingle as his hips arc forward, desperate for more. More touching. More kissing. More everything. The alien laughs in a foreign tongue and pushes up Armitage’s shirt, revealing so much pink, untouched flesh. Sharp fingers trail down Armitage’s quivery abdomen before yanking down his off duty pants, then divesting the alien of his own. 

Hux presses his lips together around a moan as, imagining the first, virgin breach of young Armitage, the slight discomfort and too-late anxiety before it slides in further and slowly melts everything into easy pleasure. He slides the toy into his own, far more experienced hole, but the end result is the same—a fulfilling, slick stretch, his loins clenching with a need for more as he pushes the toy in deeper. When it’s wedged all the way inside of him Hux palms the base slightly, feeling the head jostle somewhere in the cradle of his pelvis. 

In the refresher stall, Armitage whimpers and tightens his thighs around the alien’s hips as his cock settles in deep. His father would hate to know that he was sleeping around with other species, even Near-Humans. But that just makes it all the more irresistible, especially when the alien starts to properly fuck him. The pace is delicious, ribbed shaft rubbing and massaging his hole as it thrusts in and out of him. 

“_Oh_...yes, more, _ more_…”

Hux pants and curls his toes into the sheets as he angles the toy upwards, seeking his prostate. When he finds it a tight, whinier puff of air escapes his lips at the shock of pleasure thrumming up his spine. He hits the spot again and again, until colors dance in his vision and his cock dribbles against his belly. Lewd noises fill the air as the toy squeezes excess lube out of Hux, intermingling with his building cries. He pins his chin to his chest, imagining that the alien’s cock is slick beyond what’s plausible, girth squelching in and out of his swollen hole with each thrust. The smell of musky fruit, claustrophobic thanks to the tight, imagined walls of the refresher, makes Hux dizzy, nose twitching. 

It doesn’t take much more to get him off. The fantasy blurs into an incoherent mess of tongues and pressure and whines once Hux starts jerking his cock off in time with the toy fucking his ass. The pillows cushioning his back shift into the hard refresher wall then back again, his pleasure-lost mind wavers between reality and fiction until he comes with a keen and a sharp arch of his hips. Hux tips his head back and bites his lips, grinding the toy inside of him until he’s milked every last drop of come onto his trembling belly. He flops back against the bed with a gasp, body melting into the sheets, head drifting to the side to stare at the wall until his vision stops sparkling. 

This should be the worst part, the comedown from his lurid fantasy as he settles back into reality. But it’s not as bad as all that—Hux knows how to draw out the tail end of pleasure, to prevent a sudden drop back to dejection, emptiness. He clenches down around the toy, massaging it with his hole with a faint moan.

Hux closes his eyes for a moment to better savor the feeling. There’s nothing quite like the familiar weight and stretch. It’s as satisfying as a nice cup of tea or a favorite meal, and leaves him feeling completely relaxed and refreshed. He knows the stereotype of smoking after sex to take the edge off, but he feels so content already that the temptation just isn’t there. 

Yet despite Hux’s best efforts, a sting of melancholy creeps into his chest as he lies there. Eventually, he can no longer cling onto the toy and it slides out of him onto the sheets with a slick _ pop_. Hux lets out a deflating sigh and palms his eye, careful not to get a drop of lube into it. 

Sometimes he regrets, in all his years as a sexually mature adult, that he’s never found a lover that could satisfy him the way that his toys could, just so he could sit back and relax for once to let someone else do all the work. Hux isn’t one for cuddling and kissing and all the other trappings that come with a relationship, but on occasion he feels like he could at least use a second pair of hands in bed. It certainly wouldn't hurt. 

But alas, his career comes first. It must always come first. Hux has no interest in anyone aboard the _Finalizer—_no matter what the rumor mill says— and he can’t exactly put off his ambitions to go chasing exotic tail on backwater planets, especially when he doesn’t need to. His toys are far cleaner and safer than any random lay he might find. Who knows what might happen if he dared to _ actually _ shack up with some lowborn alien oddity. Nothing good could come from fraternizing outside of his status and species, to be sure. 

Hux’s hand drifts, coming to stroke his belly as he smiles. Even with one orgasm under his belt, his mind wanders back to that scenario, that scene in the refresher with the handsome Near-Human. He presses his fingers in just below his navel, imagining the same scene but with another of his toys—that one long, pebbly little number, bright blue with a flared head at one end and a large pouch in the other. Hux has only played with his ovipositors a couple of times, but he starkly recalls the weight and pressure inside of him as the eggs pushed deeper than even his biggest cocks. The memory of his insides squeezing around the jellied but firm shells sends a shiver through his oversensitive body. 

Nothing good, indeed. 

Hux could envision the extended aftermath of his fantasy easily in this languid, post-orgasm state—young Armitage waddling back to his commanding officer, blushing and shamefaced with his belly impregnated by the leavings of a sordid one-night stand. Hux could almost feel the heavy, quivering bloat of the clutch as he let his hands stroke and massage over his abdomen. Those eggs would have to come out somehow, now wouldn’t they, before Armitage could return to his duties—?

Hux removes his hand before things get too heated. Perhaps another time. For now, he cleans up and returns the toy and lube to their customary place, then heads off to the refresher. If there’s one thing Hux enjoys after a session with one of his cocks, it's the heat of a proper shower as it washes the slick lube and sweat from his skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to posting the second part of this, forgive me for a long lull in between installments. Hopefully a 13k chapter filled with alien dick porn makes up for it. 
> 
> Idk how much I really like this, but I'm trying to get all my big WIPs out before TRoS, so at this point it is what it is. I hope you guys can get some enjoyment out of it.

Hux is antsy, even two-thirds of the way into a second gin and tonic that should’ve burned away any of his preexisting worries. But even alcohol can’t help him escape from his current agitation. 

At this point in the evening Hux would normally be back in his quarters, unwinding after a long day on shift, but instead he’s entertaining a party of foppish Chagrians in the _ Finalizer _’s largest and most posh meeting room. Throughout the cycle menial workers as well as junior officers randomly selected for the task had transformed the stark space into a proper reception hall. Tables bedecked in white cloths now swarm around the main conference table, which has been transformed into a full bar on one side and a display full of exotic appetizers on the other. 

It’s a decent enough spread, but Hux abstains. It’s not wise to drink on an empty stomach, but he doesn’t feel particularly hungry and won’t risk forcing himself. So instead of braving the event sober, he compromises with curt, measured sips of his drink, as much as he might want to guzzle the entire thing and black out for the rest of the evening. 

Hux sits at a long table, set up against a panorama of transparisteel. The magnificent viewport looks out onto a field of stars and distant nebulas, view ever-changing as the _ Finalizer _ calmly drifts through space. He wears his usual uniform but the greatcoat draped about his shoulders is a little more embellished than the one he usually wears on the bridge, with braids on the shoulders and two red streaks brushed diagonally at the left breast. 

With little else to do Hux’s eyes sweep the room, appraising the rest of the decorations as he had several times already. It all strikes him as a bit garish, but then again Chagrians have a taste for excessive luxury at odds with his taste for the austere and minimalist. He’s trying to appeal to their sensibilities, even if it goes against his aesthetic instinct. Though Hux does quite appreciate the floor to ceiling banners bearing the First Order’s symbol. It will remind the Chagrians, even as they drink and socialize with dressed-down officers, exactly whose ship they’re aboard. Though you could’ve fooled Hux. Such drunken, garrulous revelry—he would’ve never allowed such things under normal circumstances. 

Hux flinches as another song starts up, flooding the hall with a brazen flourish of bandfills, each note a nail hammered into his building headache. Hux refrains from pinching his nose in frustration, but he does allow a slight sneer to knit his brows together. _ Stars_, does he miss the quiet of his quarters, the solitude, the multitude of tasks he could be embroiled in instead of this. But it can’t be helped. As the Order’s most eminent general, he has to attend and make small talk with the high-ranking Chagrian officials flanking him on both sides. 

Hux hadn’t realized how much liquid he’d drunk, due to how delicately he’d sipped it, until his overfull bladder twinges and brings him out of his irritated fugue. It’s almost a relief when he realizes it. At least he has a reason to excuse himself from the Chagrian table and let his ears rest from the grate of alien chatter and boom of bombastic music. 

He crosses the room in search of the refresher, eyes flitting through the crowds with distaste. The feeling only deepens when Hux sights a familiar figure watching him from the bar, big and bulky and dressed all in black. Uncovered eyes meet his, dark and beguiling as bottomless pits.

Ren is there as part of the guest list, ironically unrecognizable to any of the other partygoers, First Order and Chagrian alike, _ without _ his mask on. It’s on Snoke’s command that he leaves it off, and his purpose being there is not to cajole and mingle, but rather to keep an eye on the proceedings and leap into action should anything go wrong. 

It’s not the first time he’s seen Ren without his mask, but it is the first time he’s seen him with a scratch of a beard on his chin. Hux doesn’t know what to make of it. Of _ any _ of this, really. 

For one, he still isn’t sure the simple removal of the mask makes such a great disguise—Ren still dresses in all black, from the simple formal tunic to the long cape draped about his shoulders. Hux is sure he exudes a similar aura too, one unmistakable as “Kylo Ren’s” to anyone who’s had the misfortune of spending extended amounts of time with him. Overall, he still stands out like an errant inkblot soaking through a fresh sheave of paper, but no one seems to ask him any untoward questions and the Chagrians behave none the wiser, so Hux tries to keep Ren’s presence pushed out of his mind and placed safely at arm’s length. He uses the refresher, drying off his hands and wiggling his fingers back into his gloves, then recrosses the ballroom, hopeful that he'll return to his seat without incident. 

Unfortunately, that's right when the Chagrian Minister of the Interior decides to accost him, so drunk on wine that he thinks his distinguished position excuses him from the offense of slipping a heavy arm around Hux’s shoulders and pulling him in close. 

Hux scarcely has a moment to retch at the reek of the Chagrian’s odor, the acrid perfume and treacly alcohol that teemed on his hot breath penetrating even through the layers of his formal uniform and raising gooseflesh on his skin, before someone separates them so violently that Hux nearly falls over. A hand catches his upper arm, keeping him from sprawling out onto the floor and making a fool of himself. Hux blinks rapidly, expecting a lot of things but least of all the sight of Ren, looming over him and glaring at the inebriated Chagrian with such intensity Hux is surprised he doesn’t immolate on the spot. The alien puts up his hand and burbles something in his native language, which the interpreter at his side hastens to interpret. 

“The Minister apologizes profusely for his lapse in judgment,” she says quickly as the Chagrian slouches back into his chair, visibly withering under Ren’s dark stare.

“See to it that it does not happen again,” Ren says, turning his attention to Hux, but he has already changed direction from the refresher and made a beeline right for the open bar. The bartender slides a drink into Hux’s waiting hand, the cool glass a relief against his sweating palm despite the layer of leather separating them. Ren sweeps up behind him as Hux knocks a good half of it back with a rough swallow.

“Are you alright?” Hux isn’t sure he’ll ever get accustomed to the sound of Ren without his helmet. Him asking about Hux’s welfare is out of the question entirely. He’d prefer to ignore him, but Ren presses close to his side, almost touching. 

“Allowing them to serve so much alcohol was a mistake,” Hux says, even as he drains his glass and waves for another. “Is this not a meeting of two _ dignified _ powers? You wouldn’t know it by looking at all this.”

“The temptation of a drink has a way of stripping dignity from even the most austere authorities,” Ren says, resting both elbows against the bar. “I don’t make a habit of it.”

The bartender, eyes blank and temporarily misted, slides a goblet full of thick red liquid towards Ren without being asked. Hux frowns, catching his own drink from across the bar before the man returns to his business like nothing had happened.

“None of that mystical nonsense,” he mutters against the rim of the glass. “You’re supposed to be lying low.”

Ren shrugs and spins the wine in his cup. “That Chagrian didn’t know who I was, if that’s what you’re concerned about. At most, they’ll believe I’m only your overprotective partner.”

Hux chokes on a sip of gin. He thumps his chest, before shooting a glare Ren’s way. 

“I don’t want them thinking _ that_.” Hux keeps his voice low, but doesn’t hold back his annoyance. “That’s hardly better than you revealing yourself.” There’s already enough rumors flying about the _ Finalizer_, silly things inspired by the purely professional proximity he and Ren have to work together in. 

“Why’s that?”

Hux lifts his eyes from his drink to properly look at him. He intends to chastise Ren for his inane question, send him off to do the job he’s actually here to do, but then his eyes catch on the wine-stained tint of Ren’s lips as he pulls the goblet away from his lips, and loses his train of thought. 

“And you consider yourself a mind-reader...you really haven’t a clue what people say about us, do you?” Hux mumbles. He feels like Ren _ does _ know, and is playing dumb for some reason, maybe to get a rise out of Hux. He’s probably as bored keeping watch over a bunch of drunken officers and handsy Chagrians as Hux is entertaining them. 

Ren turns his body to face Hux more fully. Hux’s mind goes fuzzy for a moment as Ren’s black dress shirt pulls against his chest, the folds of silky texture glowing in the low mood-lighting clinging to hidden contours of muscle. Hux pulls his gaze back up to Ren’s face like a fighter out of a nosedive, but that just brings him back to the wine-dark lips and hooded eyes. 

Hells.

“No. What do they say?” Ren is absolutely playing dumb now, but for some reason Hux feels compelled to go along with his charade. 

“That we’re _ together_,” Hux murmurs with a snort, trying for derisive but coming off somewhere between infringed and embarrassed. “This,” he gestures to the space—a space that suddenly seems smaller than it was—between himself and Ren, “this does not help things.”

“Then maybe we should go somewhere where there are fewer prying eyes, general.”

For a moment Hux freezes, reproach cold on his tongue, a part of him disbelieving what he knows Ren’s just said to him. He’s no fool—he understands a proposition when he hears one. What he doesn’t understand is why he doesn’t shut Ren down right away. 

Maybe it’s seeing many of the guests gravitating into dancing pairs and conversing groups that had Hux feeling a little lonely despite himself. Maybe he was just struck by Ren’s unexpected chivalry, enough so that he feels a little more obliging than usual. Maybe it’s how nice Ren looks when he actually spends time to comb his hair out into glossy waves or find an outfit that fits to his impressive body. Most likely, it’s due to the fact that by that point, they were both very much drunk; Hux on gin martinis so dry they burned his throat even as he smoothly knocked them back, Ren on more of that sickly sweet wine, the same that had been brought as tribute by the Chagrian and immoderately served throughout the entirety of the formal. 

Hux tastes it on his lips as Ren slams him against the side of the hallway and thrusts a thigh between his legs, and though he hated the polite sip of the wine he’d had back at the formal, now that he sups it from Ren’s ravenous mouth Hux finds the sweetness far more tolerable when it’s diluted between his teeth. 

Ren’s quarters are cold and smell musty, like a crypt of steel walls and bare furnishings. It’s probably for the best that Hux hardly has a moment to take in his surroundings, as he might end up distracted by a need to spruce up the place. Thankfully once Ren drags him inside he grinds their bodies together once again, sending the world spinning away. Their hands dance around each other, pulling at hems and fasteners in a mad rush to get as much of their clothing off a possible. 

By no small miracle they end up in Ren’s bedroom, despite their clumsy limbs and Ren’s half-shed coat dragging around the ground with a clear vendetta for Hux’s ankles. Just when Hux worries he might actually trip this time the back of his calves hit the bed and he drops down on atop Ren’s stiff mattress. 

Ren bends over, one hand resting on Hux’s shoulder as the other catches Hux’s chin and tilts it up into another hungry kiss. Hux hears the leather in his gloves creak and relax as Ren’s fingers release his chin to drift down his throat, snagging the fastener still clasped at his clavicle and pulling it loose. 

Hux cants his knee to the side as their mouths hungrily duel, rubbing it up against Ren’s inner thigh and causing their lips to part in a gasp. Ren looks down on him, face flushed. His lips were red and plump from the wine, pupils blown wide and darkening his eyes. He had a way of looking intense and vulnerable at the same time, like a loth-wolf pup. Lovable, but hiding fangs, capable of ferocity when provoked. It intrigued Hux, this dichotomy, these two sides of Ren that fought each other, that manifested in his warring hatred and desire for Hux.

But tonight, desire had won out. Or at least, alcohol had smothered the hatred enough for him to drag Hux to bed and push him, as he trilled at Ren’s boldness, against it. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Hux says instead of thinks, his usual tight-lipped comportment relaxed by the alcohol. Ren smirks where he’s buried against Hux’s neck, giving him a soft bite above the collar. 

“Have you never been fucked before, general?” 

Hux almost wants to slap him for his crassness. He settles for leaning in and nibbling on Ren’s ear. 

“Lech,” Hux hisses, then adds in a lower register, “I know my way around a cock, if that’s what you mean.”

It’s not a lie, if one is counting any of his toys. But it’s true that Hux has never actually slept with anyone before. As a boy under the watchful gaze of his father, he’d never had the chance to sneak off and experiment, restraining his desires to mere fantasies locked in the safety of his mind. Once he enlisted in the First Order, he’d been far too focused on his career and promoting his personal projects than exploring his sexuality. By the time he’d made general and started work on Starkiller, he became far too busy to seek anyone out to fuck, finding his ever-growing collection of toys all the more convenient when it came to tending to his needs. Solitary masturbation sessions fit into his packed schedule far easier than the hassle of a real relationship, even a purely sexual one. 

Though whether this would be a one-off with Ren, or something that could flourish and continue, remained to be seen. 

“E-Enough,” Hux chokes out when Ren bites his neck particularly hard, “let me get a proper look at you.” Ren still has his tunic on, contrasting with Hux’s far more denuded form. “I want to witness all this brawn you brag about for myself.” Besides, if they’re going to do this, Hux wants to do it on equal footing, with both of their bodies naked and bared and vulnerable to each other’s hunger. 

“You first, general,” Ren pushes at Hux’s chest, urging him to lie down, “You’re already halfway there. And I want to see what you look like underneath all this too.” He slides a finger down the fabric lying flat against Hux’s sternum. 

“Think I’m hiding any surprises?” Hux says, then laughs at the blanched look on Ren’s face. “Don’t fret, I think you’ll find me more than satisfying.” 

His uniform already sits half-shed and bunched around his elbows, so he quickly discards it before starting on his buttoned undershirt. Hux sticks out his chest, arching his spine slightly in a way he hopes is attractive. His hardening nipples poke through the fabric, a Devil’s triangle with the tent in his pants. 

Hux pushes himself further towards the center of the bed, toes leaving the floor. He shoves his undone pants down his hips, wiggling out of them. Beneath him, the black sheets on Ren’s bed rustle, sliding against his bare thighs. They feel sleeker than the standard-issue bedding, perhaps a silk blend. He can only imagine how they’ll feel once Ren gets to properly fucking him. 

But Ren seems to be dragging his feet, having lost some of his previous drunken zeal. He shifts from foot to foot, still standing at the side of the bed. He’s taking an inordinate amount of time with his tunic, fumbling with the stuck zipper. After what seems like long enough to justify using the Force to pry it open, Ren finally gets his fly down, only for his undershirts to befuddle him and make him take pause. 

It’s odd to see the bulky, over-confident man from just a few minutes ago abruptly pull the breaks, especially when Hux is splayed out and ready in front of him. Hux furrows his eyebrows as he pulled his undershirt up over his head, leaving him in only his briefs. Should he be offended? Is he not what Ren had expected? Hux knows he isn’t exactly an Adonis, riddled with muscle and vigor beneath the sheath of his uniform, but he doesn’t think he’s so undesirable that Ren would be having second thoughts. 

“Well?” Hux tilts one leg to the side, opening up his hips even further. “Are you going to stand there gawking, or are you going to fuck me?” he says, adopting Ren’s coarse language. Usually, Hux wouldn’t speak in such a lewd fashion, but he’s growing a bit impatient. The alcohol has dampened his usual restraint and sent blood flowing to his nether regions, making his entire body hot and raring to go. His cock is already hard in his briefs, tip oozing a glistening wet spot into the fabric. Ren’s eyes flit towards it, as if enticed, but instead of excitement Hux catches a shadow of trepidation steal across his face. The hair on the back of his neck bristles, annoyance only growing. 

“Is there something wrong?” Hux snipes. “Speak up, Ren, or I’m going to put my clothes back on.” Maybe if he returns to the formal he can score another drink or two and forget his disappointment, even if it means putting himself back in the thick of the handsy Chagrians. 

Thankfully, the threat seems to snap Ren out of his trance. He blinks rapidly, shaking his head. 

“Nothing at all, general,” Ren says, but he still hesitates when Hux starts massaging his cock through his briefs. He squeezes his thighs together protectively when Hux extends his leg and trails his toe up Ren’s calf. A little put out, Hux furrows his brow and studies him, even as he continues to work his erection up to full mast. 

Ren looks caught between desire and something else, something that grates Hux’s nerves. Hoping it might entice Ren to get on with it, Hux winds up hooks his fingers in his waistband and drags his briefs down until the head of his cock slips out. It glistens against the crop of ginger hair on his lower belly, leaving drips of silvery precum clinging to a few lucky strands. 

“Come on,” Hux breathes, “touch me, Ren. I know you want to.” 

Ren does. Hux can tell by his body language, despite the damper of hesitation. He just needs to let go of whatever is keeping him caged. Hux almost wishes he had more alcohol on hand, just to help loosen Ren’s nerves and bring back to the mood of languid, devil may care arousal. Hux wouldn’t even mind if getting Ren drunker ended in a sloppier fuck, as long as he got fucked at all. 

“Okay,” Ren says thickly, knees settling on the bed. He shuffles over to Hux, looking a lot more ungainly than sexy, his body top-heavy and still visibly inhibited by his nervousness. Despite that, Hux tries to be optimistic. At least Ren is finally going to touch him.

Or so he thought. When Ren finally does crawl to a halt in front of him on the bed, now topless, powerful chest and shoulders exposed, he still looks at a loss. Broad hands come to hover above Hux’s body but don’t move, as if suspended from the ceiling by thick, invisible ropes, too tightly bound to budge another inch. Hux waits for the other shoe to drop, for Ren to finally reach out and touch him. It doesn’t come. 

“Oh, for _ stars sake_.” Hux finally says and grabs Ren by the wrist, trying to tug him in closer. “What happened to ‘_have you ever been fucked before, general_’?” Hux repeats, dropping his voice into a lower, dopier tone for the sole purpose of mocking Ren. He deserves it, leading Hux on like this. What, is Ren some kind of virgin? Faffing about and stalling, blushing and act like he’d never—_oh_.

Hux falters for a moment at the realization, before his expression flattens into an unamused grimace. Ren visibly winces, either reading his mind or the obvious tell in his face. 

“You’ve never fucked anyone at all, have you Ren?” Hux says flatly. 

“I-I wouldn’t say that,” Ren replies, a wine-soaked belch distorting his words. Hux flinches at the smell that wafted over his face. Oh,_ lovely. _ He raises a skeptical brow, but presses on. “So, presumably, you know how to use that?” Hux gestures to Ren’s clothed cock.

“Y-yeah. Of course.”

“Then do it,” Hux says, looking to call Ren’s bluff. 

“I will. Just...just give me a moment.”

A beat. Ren rocks in place, like he’s gearing himself up for this but can’t quite follow through. Hux sighs, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him in until their lips brush flush against one another. 

“Maybe this will loosen you up.”

Hux kisses Ren forcefully, then pulls back to catch his plump lower lip between his teeth. Ren lets out a soft whine at the pain, which Hux smothers a moment later as he presses their mouths together. Ren remembers to respond this time, growing bolder as he pushes back against Hux’s tongue, filling the remaining air between them with slick, indulgent sounds. 

The kissing seems to be working. Ren manages to lose his shirt up and over his head, and his kisses resume their hungry slide against Hux’s mouth. With the space between them growing narrower and more heated with each passing second, Hux dares to sneak a hand down towards where their hips nearly grind together. His palm brushes up against Ren’s clothed groin, seeking to finally free his straining bulge. 

“W-Wait.” Ren flies to Hux’s hand, pushing it away. Hux scowls and shoves back, his other hand coming to tried to pry Ren’s grip off his wrist as his fingers strained, still trying to grab for Ren’s cock. 

“I think I’ve waited long enough,” Hux snaps, wriggling his fingers uselessly as Ren holds him at bay. Really, he’s been more than patient with Ren’s attempts to delay giving him the proper fuck he deserved. Hux can't wrap his head around it, Ren’s enigmatic and inexplicable hesitation. They’d both imbibed enough alcohol to justify it to themselves. They were half-naked in bed together for stars’ sake, having spent the last fifteen minutes making out like randy young cadets. What reason did Ren have to keep dragging his feet?

“Don’t rush me, general,” Ren snaps back, holding Hux’s wrist aloft in his grip before pinning both of his hands against the headboard. It’s a compromising position, and Hux would be excited if he had any confidence Ren would do anything with it. 

“Are you not confident enough to fuck me, Ren? Is that it? If so, we can always change positions.” Hux would prefer to lie back and let Ren do all the work, at this point he’d rather try anything than be sent off stiff and woefully blue-balled. 

But Ren shakes his head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

At first, a terse sigh is Hux’s only answer. He opens his mouth to ask the question again, maybe prod Ren in the abdomen with his foot to get an actual reaction out of him, only for Ren to cut him off, albeit haltingly. 

“It’s just—I think—you don’t want to see it.” Ren’s tongue flicks out nervously between his teeth, eyes shifting away from Hux’s face. He lets go of his wrists. “Trust me. It’s not...not even close to what you’re expecting.”

Hux huffs and rolls his eyes, incredulity and anger twisting together, building to a furious peak. “Do you think I came here for a polite chat, or something?” he finally snaps, nostrils flared and eyes wide in frustration. “Have a _ pfaasking _ tea party? Or did you think I would teach you to balance the budget or calibrate battle simulations until we burned off the booze?” With his hands free, Hux reaches around to the back of Ren’s skull and fisted his fingers in his hair, yanking him closer ‘til they’re nose to nose. “Show me your god-damned cock and fuck me with it or else, you gutless glob of _ sithspittle_.”

Ren gapes, taken aback by Hux’s abrasiveness. His wine-thick lips move, sputtering, trying to think of a comeback, something to put the irate general back in his place. When he apparently can’t must a proper response, a surge of resolute anger paves over the confusion in his face. 

“Fine. You want to see it?” Ren wrenches his hair out of Hux’s fingers and shoves him away, pushing him back against the bed. His hands fly to his pants. “Just remember, you asked for this. Drunk fool,” he spat out. 

“Shut up and get on with it, you child,” Hux growls, unfazed by the shove. He sprawls out on the bed with a scowl, aware that at this point his erection in serious risk of flagging entirely. He drags a pillow from Ren’s bed underneath his head and crosses one leg over the other to show Ren he’s still irritated with this whole charade. He should have known Ren would act like an overdramatic fool about sex, considering how he acts in every other aspect of his life. Hux highly doubts Ren is malformed or underwhelming enough to warrant this degree of theatrics. 

He watches as Ren unfastens his pants, sliding the waistband down his hips until it pools around his knees. It’s still not nearly fast enough in Hux’s opinion, but despite his overwhelming urge to reach forward and tear Ren’s pants and any underwear beneath away in one fell swoop, he stays where he is and waits. He could outlast Ren’s inexplicable shame to get what he wanted out of this, though his interest in seeing his cock and indeed, even bothering to sleep with him is waning. Ren’s handsome and nicely built but hardly worth this much trouble.

Ah well. Hux has already come this far. Might as well stick around to take a peep at his cock anyway. 

Ren grunts, kicking away his pants before crawling on top of the bed. Hux’s eyebrow arch as his eyes fix on Ren’s black briefs. He possesses an impressive bulge indeed, stretching out the thin regulation fabric and already staining it in dark patches but—hang on, there were _ several _ glistening spots in the crotch of his briefs. Hux narrows his eyes, lifting his chin off his palm. It could be a trick of the dim lighting but he swears he saw something inhuman twitch against the fabric. Hux tilts his head in renewed interest as Ren finally rips his briefs down his thighs. 

His jaw nearly hits his chest. 

A thousand expletives flits across the forefront of his mind, but Hux can’t settle on one that describes exactly how he feels so he just goes with the first thing that springs to his tongue. 

_ “Stars above_…” Hux says, unable to exhale all of the shock in his voice. 

For a moment, he can’t quite wrap around what’s staring back at him. It doesn’t have eyes, but still Hux feels like _ staring _ was an apt word, as it seems he’s locked in place by an enrapturing gaze beyond his understanding. 

It looks a bit like a flower and a bit like a jellyfish and a bit like a puddle of spilled guts, all cobbled together in a vague estimation of what Hux _ might _ be able to call a cock, but only because he’s three sheets to the wind on dry gin and so horny himself that everything is starting to look fuckable. 

A ring of tentacles drool and wriggle against the pale skin they sprouted from, dripping on the crotch of black briefs stretched and suspended between Ren’s splayed knees. A stiff protrusion, the part of Ren’s genitalia that most resembles the traditional sculpt of a cock, in turn springs out of the tangle of tentacles and curves slightly up towards his navel. It’s tip flares slightly out from the glands before sloping to a round point, creating a sort of arrow-shaped bulge. It’s colorful, a sharp contrast to the wan pale of Ren’s skin. The iridescent black of the shaft fades into a brilliant crimson at the head, the two shades melding into one another beautifully yet reminding Hux of the poisonous amphibians that used their bright colors as a warning. The whole thing, from base to tip, looks enthralling but intrinsically dangerous—much like Ren himself, Hux thinks, bemused. 

“Well,” Hux begins, his voice thick and dumb with shock, “this is quite something.”

“Yeah,” Ren mumbles, his posture shrinking. “_Something_. You’re right about that.” He keeps his hands on his hips and his cock on display but looks away, tongue working anxiously inside his mouth. Hux’s eyes remain fixed on his groin, still trying to absorb exactly what he’s seeing. 

Ren is...he isn’t normal. And not just in the ways Hux already knew he wasn’t. This is something _ more _ than just a bad attitude and an affinity for mysticism. His cock looks like nothing Hux has ever seen before, not even amongst the menagerie of his exotic toys. It’s a wholly unique specimen. One of its kind, never to be imitated no matter how long and hard Hux searched through the vast sordid expanses of the galaxy. 

“How…?” Hux says. “Are you...are you not..?” No, no. He can’t imagine that the sacrosanct Princess of Alderaan could be harboring alien DNA. But Ren’s scoundrel of a father, on the other hand—

“I’m human,” Ren cuts Hux off, still pointedly looking away. “Just...it was the Force...” he admits, before wincing and sagging his shoulders. Like explaining this injures him deeply. “It did this to me. Long ago. Before I met you. Before I even came to the Order.”

Hux nods like he understands, though Ren has barely given him any information. Not that he really expects anything different. The Force is Ren’s explanation for everything, his scapegoat when he doesn’t have an answer or prefers not to give the truth. Hux isn’t entirely sure he believes in Ren’s insistence that he’s human, but the reason behind his cock’s existence is the least important thing about it right now. Hux usually loves to indulge in his intellectual curiosity and scope out the history of every new and unusual thing he comes across, but right now he’d rather not ask questions as if he was a student sitting in a lecture hall. Right now, all he wants is to get Ren’s cock all over him, inside him. Everywhere it can possibly reach. 

Hux immediately needs it like he’s never needed anything before. 

Because truth be told, even Hux’s usual toys have somewhat lost their magic lately. A cock with an inflatable knot, or a pair of ribbed tentacles that fills him to the brim, or an ovipositor that squeezes synthetic cum and jellied eggs into his ass until he grows too full and pushes them back out: all of these could only be so exciting for so long. Hux hasn’t bought a new toy in a while, finding that the listings he came across even on his most reliable holosites didn’t excite him as much as they used to. 

But Ren’s cock excites him. _ Stars_, does it ever. 

Ren stares at Hux grimly as he studies his cock, perhaps a little dejection flitting across his face. His expression is screwed up with tight anticipation, as if he’s expecting Hux to slap him, or insult him, and is preparing himself for those kinds of blows. It dawns on Hux then that Ren’s interpreting his awed silence as disgust, so he quickly seeks to remedy it. 

“Oh, Ren,” Hux purrs, sitting up straight. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hiding something so wonderful?”

Ren’s eyes widen. He looks at Hux in barely concealed shock, eyes dazed as if he has whiplash from the sudden change in his demeanor. His sullen, confused gaze drift from the Hux’s dreamy expression to the nest of tentacles wreathing his cock. He trails his finger against one of the appendages, letting it snake around the tip of his nail. 

“Don’t mock me, general,” Ren whispers, voice vacillating between a growl and a wistful, vulnerable little lilt. “I know it’s hideous.” 

“_Hideous_?” Hux balks, scrambling to sit up on his knees. He wants nothing more to get closer to this magnificent cock, to touch everything from the softly undulating tentacles to the slick, stiff shaft to the bulbous, tapered head. Maybe even get it in his mouth, if Ren would allow him. Hux desperately hopes he would allow him. 

“Don’t you dare say such a thing, Ren…” Hux practically moans, leaning forward to rest on all fours, nearly putting himself level with Ren’s crotch. “You fool. This is the most marvelous, _ breathtaking _ cock I have ever seen.”

Ren’s shock softens slightly, as if he’s finally grasping that Hux’s words are genuine, for once not born of the typical disdain characteristic of their relationship. Hux crawls forward on his hands and knees, carefully, worried Ren might bolt and change his mind if he makes any sudden movements. Ren’s cock, too, curls a little in response to its master’s defensiveness, some of the tentacles wrapping around the base of his shaft or plastering against his strong thighs. 

“There there, darlings,” Hux coos. He lifts his hand, but resists the urge to touch them right away, curling his fingers against his palm. “It’s alright. You’re beautiful, you know.” 

Ren blushes and scratches his cheek. “...Thank you…?” 

Hux glances up at him, biting his tongue and deciding not to tell Ren he hadn’t been _ talking _ to him. It’s odd, to restrain himself from insulting Ren; odder still to put in any effort complimenting something about him. And yet, now that Hux has seen what a lovely treasure Ren is hiding within his trousers, he doesn’t want to risk losing it by sending the man attached to the jackpot of a cock storming off in a huff. He finally gives into temptation and touches one of the curious tentacles. It feels slick, and spongy without being too soft. There's muscle there, lithe and thin as fishing line, but strong. 

“I thought you’d be...more put off by it,” Ren mumbles and leans back, planting his palms on the bed behind him. The action stretches his torso out and allows the other tentacles surrounding his cock to lick up his nude abdomen. “I’ve never...shown it to anyone. Ever.” He still sounds embarrassed, but perhaps with a touch more astonished acceptance of Hux’s interest than he had before.

“I suppose I can’t blame you. Not everyone possesses my exotic palate,” Hux purrs. “It’s as rare as your beauty here, Ren.” 

“You need to stop complimenting me.” Ren cringes, eyes flicking to the side. “It’s..._strange. _”

Despite his reticence, the tentacle in Hux's hand twitches as he rolls it between his fingers, its tip leaking a glistening, filmy red. 

“Why not? I think your cock enjoys them.” A pleased smirk plays on Hux’s lips when he gets a full-body shudder in response “Don’t be so selfish, Ren, let the little darlings bask in how lovely they are. If what you’re telling me is correct, they’ve never had anyone tell them.” He rubs the tentacle between his thumb and forefinger, getting more slick on his hand as it laps at him. “Or touch them like this.”

“I...I’ve masturbated before…lots of times,” Ren stumbles, sounding equal parts sheepish and petulant. Hux gives the tentacle between his fingers a gentle squeeze because he can, making Ren curse under his breath. 

“I’m sure you have. Inelegantly jerked yourself off into your pillow, I’d imagine? Or in the refresher? Letting everything go to waste down the drain.” Hux shakes his head with an affronted tut, as if Ren had mishandled a work of art. It’s not far from the truth, in Hux’s opinion, but it seems it irritates Ren because he puts on a dour face. 

“You don’t know what I do with it,” Ren shoots back, even as Hux works him into a yielding position, flat on his back against the bed, “you don’t know everything about me, general.”

“Do I need to know everything about you in order to blow you?” Hux retorts, hands trailing down from Ren’s shoulders, over his bare, bountiful chest and sleek abdominals until he gets to his true destination between his legs. Ren doesn’t fight him or push him away, doesn’t say anything else apart from a low moan as Hux’s eyes rove over his nether regions, soaking up the sensual sight before him. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Hux coos, “I’ll take good care of you.”

Ren has moles here, too, dark and delicate things speckled up and down the anxious flex of his thighs. Hux wants to lick and bite them, leave a reddish shadow of his own mark around them. Ren’s body is a lot more beautiful than Hux expected, even beyond the miracle of his cock. He’s strong, musculature evident through his pale skin, but he quivers and twitches beneath Hux’s fingers as if this is all new to him, like no one’s ever touched him with such reverence before. The thought should make Hux want to gloat—the great Master of Ren, Jedi Killer and Snoke’s apprentice, a _ virgin_—but it doesn’t. He doesn’t want to do anything but prove to Ren how _ glorious _ his cock is, how perfect, how serendipitous. Hux could wax eloquent about it until the end of the cycle and beyond, write speeches on its splendors, but seeing as Ren is tacit in the best of times, it makes more sense for Hux to let his hands speak for him. 

Hux settles his belly on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows with his head between Ren’s legs. He starts palming up and down Ren’s strong thighs, spreading them out further. His genitals instantly unfurls to fill the space, dripping a fresh lot of slick all over his groin. The tentacles wriggle outwards, exploring Ren’s belly and hips and leaving smears of slick in their wake like paint on a pale, scarred canvas. Within the nest of black and oozing red the main thrust of his cock stands up proudly despite Ren’s apparent nerves and inexperience, the bulbous, slightly flared head inviting Hux’s attention. He can’t help but part his lips slightly, craning his neck until he’s close enough that his breath ghosts along the impressive length. Above him, Ren lets out a choked cry, thin bedsheets wrinkling as his grip on them tightens. The strained, pitiful need in his voice briefly fills Hux with the temptation to draw this out, to tease Ren with whisper-soft touches, but the invitation of Ren’s thick shaft and twining, _ begging _ tentacles is too delicious to ignore. 

Hux’s hands stroke back down Ren’s thighs to rest right where they join his hips, framing the base of his cock with his slender fingers. He gives it a testing squeeze, and Ren’s body reacts as if he’s been shot by enemy fire, his spine arching up off the bed and slick squirting from the tip of each tentacle. 

“Do...do that again…” Ren gasps, hands fisting tighter into the sheets. Hux obliges, giving the tentacle in his hand another squeeze. This one is longer, introducing a quick stroke of thumb up the slippery length. Ren swears, then again, much louder, when Hux flicks the tip of the tentacle with his tongue. 

“You want more, don’t you?” It’s an unnecessary question, as Hux knows he does. But he wants to hear Ren say it. 

At first blush Ren only purses his lips, breath spitting a bit of saliva between them. But then they part around a harsh, gritted groan of “_yes, more, more_,” and it’s not as eloquent or pleading as Hux wanted but it sends a shiver down his spine nonetheless. Ren sounds so wrecked and hoarse already, this little bit of stimulation already smoldering at his limits. He might grow more wordy as Hux pushes him further, explores even more of his cock, or he might go completely nonverbal, to the point where he only bays and cries like a mindless animal. Either sounds delicious to Hux. 

He keeps one hand wrapped around the base of Ren’s cock, its fingers loosely woven in the tangle of his tentacles. The other strokes the ribbed glans, exploring all the lovely terrain Ren has to offer him. Hux massages up and down the length slowly, mouth hungrily hovering above the tip. The tiny hole in the head of Ren’s cock bubbles with dark coral pre-cum, dribbling in thin streams over the shiny black flesh. Ren pants above him, wrist resting over his forehead, hiding his eyes. Already so overwhelmed, and Hux hasn’t even started. 

Though Hux is less composed than the confident facade he puts on, especially when he directs the main shaft of Ren’s cock towards his mouth. Head-on, he’s absolutely huge, girth beyond anything Hux has ever seen before. His tongue salivates but his throat feels parched, dry with fear he won’t actually be able to fit this monster in his mouth, much less properly get Ren off. 

“_Stars_,” Hux says, like he’s preparing to plunge under dark, mysterious waters. Any hesitation he feels is fleeting however, because he cuts his next breath short and leans in, taking Ren’s cock into his mouth instead of air. 

It’s as big as he expected, squashing his tongue against his lower jaw as he pushes it inside. Hux forces away his gag reflex as Ren bucks up, prompted by the wet heat compressing a good half of his cock. Hux remembers to breathe through his nose, easy away any panicked reaction as he focuses on pleasuring the part of Ren’s length in his mouth before he tries to take any more. 

Above him, Ren makes a noise crossbred between a choke and a keen. Hux uses his free hand to press down against Ren’s hip, keeping him against the bed to prevent him from accidentally suffocating Hux. The tentacles lick eagerly over Hux’s fingers, wanting to grip onto him. He gives the ones that slide under his hand a gentle squeeze, before refocusing his attention on the cock in his mouth. 

The wavy glans bunching beneath the flared head feel heavenly on his tongue, and they twitch when he curls and flexes it to better cushion their contours. The same slick dripping from Ren’s tentacles gushes to fill the back of Hux’s throat, which he allows. It’s warm and glutinous and eases down into his stomach like delicious syrup, making Hux want more, to gorge himself on it. He moves his hands to better grip Ren’s thighs as he cranes his neck further, finally feeling bold enough to push more of Ren’s cock into his mouth. 

It fills him to the brim, Ren’s cock so slimy and malleable that it seems to fit to every inch of Hux’s mouth, tips of the tentacles invading each crevasse formed by his gums and tongue and teeth. He groans around the weight, sending vibrations up into Ren’s body. His hips buck up in response, pushing more cock into Hux’s mouth, but Hux is ready for him and deftly kills his gag reflex. Ren slides into the back of his throat, where Hux takes the opportunity to show off, contracting the slick muscles around the ribbed head with luxurious intent.

“Y-yes, more, fuck,” Ren swears in a thick voice as Hux bobs his head back and forth, taking the cock into his mouth all the way almost every time. Syrupy pre-come fills Hux’s mouth, the excess he can’t swallow down pooling around his teeth and threatening to spurt from his stretched lips. It’s an inconceivable amount of cock, far outstripping any Hux has fantasized about or even seen in the rare interspecies holoporns he can stomach, but he won’t be licked that easily. Every moment it’s in his mouth is pure, indulgent pleasure, like he’s savoring the galaxy’s most sordid, irresponsibly delectable lolly. 

Hux manages to keep it all in his mouth when Ren comes, impressively, because the rush of hot fluid explodes like a bomb against the back of his throat and instantly fills his cheeks to the brim. He almost gags, distracted by the spurts of come oozing from the tentacles all over his face and hair, but tries to focus on the task at hand as he gulps down thick loads of fluids. It tastes odd, a little metallic and a little sweet, organic but unfamiliar. When he finally pulls off Ren’s cock with a wet gasp extra cum strings down his lips. He swipes them away with his tongue even if it’s a futile effort—Ren’s tentacles have already made a mess of his face. 

“Fuck,” he and Ren swear at the same time. Hux looks up to find his partner panting heavily, the bulging muscles in his chest and abdomen rising and falling as Ren chases his breath. He doesn’t blush all over like Hux does, retaining most of it in his cheeks. They glow like he has a terrible fever, or like he’s got makeup daubed on. Regardless, it’s a very attractive sight, especially when Ren looks down the length of his body at him, eyes shaded beneath long, wet lashes. 

“Where...where you’d learn to do something like that, general? Stuffed shirt like you...wouldn’t have thought…”

“I know how to think on my feet,” Hux says in way of explanation. Really, a cock was a cock, even one twice the normal size and ringed with tentacles. He sits up, smearing his finger through the come still dripping on his face and pushing it into his mouth to suck. Ren lets out a moan, entranced by him. That’s when Hux notices his cock is still jutting out from the nest of tentacles, that still seems restless. 

“You’re kidding…” Hux’s eyebrows shoot up. “After all that,” he says, gesturing to Ren’s cock, still slick with saliva and excessive come, “you’re still hard?”

Ren wriggles under Hux’s stare. 

“Need...need more than one, usually…sorry...”

Hux shakes his head in disbelief. “I should’ve expected that. You really are insatiable, aren’t you?”

Ren whines in agreement, though his hesitation creeps back when Hux swings a leg over his hips, straddling him. “W-wait, hang on.”

“What?” Hux frowns. “You’re still hard. Don’t you want to get off properly?”

“I do, I do,” Ren says, nodding vigorously. “It’s just...it’s kind of big…”

Hux huffs, knees planted in the bed on both sides of Ren’s hips. He feels a little affronted and lets it show on his face. 

“What, you think I can’t handle it? You have no idea what I can handle, Ren.” Hux’s mind flashes back to the toys in his drawer. While none of them exactly matched the style of Ren’s cock, several approached his length and width. It would be a bit of a stretch, to say the least, but Hux wants that. He’s been looking for something new to play with, to test his limits and drive his fantasies to new heights. He would be a fool _ not _ to ride Ren’s cock raw. 

“Maybe...maybe let them open you up first?”

“They can do that?”

Ren nods again.

“Y-Yeah. They can.”

Hux doesn’t question how Ren knows that, deciding that he probably knows his way around his cock considering its sprouting from his body. He mulls on Ren’s suggestion for a moment. While a large part of him does want to move onto the main event and get Ren’s shaft inside of him, he also doesn’t want to be crippled and limping in the morning in the off-chance that he can’t handle everything Ren has to offer. At the very least, this way, he can still get off and have a part of Ren’s cock inside of him, right? Even if it’s just his ancillary appendages. That works. They’re delightful enough on their own and—by the way they wriggle—eager to please Hux, to thank him for his gentle touches and earlier compliments. 

“Fine,” Hux relents with more excitement than resignation, sitting up and straddling Ren’s hips, “but I won’t have you skimping out on me. I want your _ entire _ cock before this is all over.”

“_Hah_...if you can handle it...it’s all yours…” Ren’s voice goes hoarse again as his tentacles twitch with new life. The main body of Ren cock still stands rigid and leaking, textured flesh brushing up against Hux’s length. Despite coming once already, it’s hardly softened at all. Is Ren capable of multiple orgasms, then? Does his cock have its own refractory period independent of its master’s endurance? How far could he push Ren and his cock before neither could give Hux any more?

Hux supposes he will have to wait and see. 

Two of Ren’s largest tentacles, in response to Hux’s change in position, start to brush around the flesh of his inner thighs. Hux’s attention snaps downwards, breath between his teeth. He’s asked for this, and yet he can’t help the way his heart jumps as the tentacles explore him properly. He has plenty of toys like this, but they just can’t compare to the texture and movement of the real thing. Hux swallows. _ Stars_. They aren’t even inside of him yet, and already his cock is stiffening, wet and pearly-pink, against his lower belly. 

“O-Oh, Ren,” Hux gasps when the blunt, wet tips of the tentacles delve between his cheeks, seeking his hole. For a moment he wonders if he should’ve prepared himself, because together the ends of the tentacles feel _ thick_, but with a succession of full-length twitches the tentacles spurt more warm fluid between his asscheeks. Hux bites his lips at the sensation, nearly drawing blood when the tentacles slide through the glut of slick fluid to wiggle past his fluttering rim. 

The tentacles pulse and twitch as they burrow inside of him, oozing slime all the way. A whine slips out of Hux at the pressure and weight as the two tentacles braid together, pushing deeper, seeking out all the little spots inside of Hux that drove him wild. They find one quickly and rub up against it, with dexterity beyond that of a human finger. Hux whimpers, clenching his hole around the intrusion, needing more. 

Beneath him, Ren is coming apart again. Sweat shines on his forehead and clings to his hair, and his eyes screw shut with pleasure and concentration. His plump, teeth-marked lips part around the occasional flick of his tongue, panting like he’s too hot for this. Beneath that, Ren’s dark, dusky nipples stand stiff and tempting atop his bulging pecs. Hux thought he could keep his balance atop Ren’s cock without leaning on anything, but he’s suddenly struck by the urge to grasp Ren’s chest, give it a hearty squeeze and feel them beneath his palms. On the next downthrust he does just that, pausing the movement of his hips for a moment to lean forward and plant both hands squarely atop each of Ren’s pecs. Hux isn’t necessarily expecting a response, but he gets one—a shiver of pleasure through Ren’s body as his nipples grow hard and raised beneath his palms. 

“You’re quite sensitive here, for a man,” Hux observes, still rocking on the tentacles. He’s a little shocked he can still form words with the relentless assault on his prostate and the tickle of more tentacles against his taint. 

“What...what’s that supposed to mean?” Ren wheezes, distracted by the movement of his tentacles wrapping around Hux’s hips. Hux responds by giving the nipple between his fingers a harder pinch. It elicits a delicious reaction from Ren—a sharp intake of breath and a roll of the eyes beneath his hooded lids. The fact that he’s so responsive, so human beneath all his impassive shrouds and coverings delights Hux. Like Ren is unveiling himself to him, his whole body as secret a treasure as his mythical cock. 

“It means that I can help your cock take you apart.” Hux rolls the captured nipple with his fingers, the pebbly texture rough between the tapered, manicured tips. 

Ren doesn’t respond, or can’t. Maybe his breath has escaped him, transmuted only to tense moaning peppered by gasps as Hux rides him and massages the air out of his chest. His hands continue to rub Ren’s tits every time he jerks forward on his cock, setting a rhythm. Ren grasps at the sheets above his head, either too embarrassed to grip Hux by the hips or unaware that’s something Hux would invite. But Hux’s too caught up in his own pleasure to chastise Ren’s position, the tentacles inside of him massaging his inner walls, another encircling around his cock with a purposeful squeeze. 

Hux continues riding Ren hard, slowing only when he notices him starting to flinch and whine, dark eyebrows pitched together. 

“D-Don’t you dare come yet,” Hux orders. His cock strains against his belly but he hasn’t hit that glorious threshold yet. He won’t permit Ren to come before that, and cut his pleasure short. 

“T-Trying, they just..._ ah!_” Ren hisses again, his teeth gritted together. His heels grind into the sheets, body practically writhing like there’s an arc of electricity running through him.

“What’s gotten into you?” Hux’s eyes trail down the full length of Ren’s torso, until he finds where their hips met. He momentarily lifts himself off of Ren’s tentacles when he notices several small red appendages trickling down the shelf of his groin like rivulets of blood, slithering towards where his firm asscheeks press up against the bed below.

“They’re..._ oh_,” Hux says, realization socking him in the chest like a concussive bolt. He watches as the boldest appendage thickens with merciless dilation, spreading Ren’s puckered hole out around its girth. For a moment, Hux’s head swam and he forgot he could breathe. 

“T-They do that sometimes,” Ren gasps, voice tightening as another tentacle works its tip inside of him, “when they get aroused, they’re..._ curious_…”

Hux blinks rapidly and took a loud breath, trying to ground himself back in the moment. He’s seen toys on his usual website with two ends, but has never considered purchasing them as they required a second partner he’d never had. It hardly matters now, though—they were ruined for him, utterly pointless now that he’s experiencing the real thing firsthand. 

The idea that Ren’s cock could fuck them both at once immediately drives Hux’s already mad lust to new, startling heights. His hips roll faster, thrusting himself up and down against the tentacles as if urging them on, as if by proxy he could get them to fuck Ren as hard as they’re fucking him. He feels the two appendages inside of him writhe and swell in response to his increased pace, and by the tense puff of breath Ren lets out and the quickened beat of his heart beneath the palms still grasping his pecs, Hux can tell those tentacles buried inside of him are doing the same. 

“They...they really have a mind of their own…” Hux ekes out as he bounces atop Ren’s cock, encouraging the tentacles to tunnel even deeper inside of them both. “Can you...even control them?” It certainly feels like they’re working independently of Ren, exploring both of their bodies out of their own free will. 

Ren winces as a tentacle corkscrews inside of him, drilling his prostate. 

“Y-Yes, but…they have…they have their own Force signature…distinct from mine.”

“A-A _ pfaasking _ Force-sensitive cock,” A laugh pushes out of Hux as he drops hard against Ren’s hips, forcing his shaft all the way inside of him. “Now...I’ve seen everything.”

With tentacles filling both of their holes they reach their peaks a lot quicker than they would normally. Hux’s chest heaves as he rides Ren harder and harder, making his woeful human cock bob and weave and bounce against his belly. Inside, the tentacles stroke his prostate again and again, as if they could sense how close Hux is and want to push him over the edge before they unravel into pleasure themselves. The air trembles with the accord Hux’s moans make with Ren’s, so loud and resounding it could shake the walls and make each molecule sweat with the power of their tangible, intertwining lusts. 

Hux feels the tentacles bulge and swell with cum a split second before they burst inside of him, going deep. He moans, startled at the sudden sensation, and nearly loses his balance. He manages to steady himself only by digging his fingers harder into the meat of Ren’s chest, grinding his pert nipples beneath his palms. The skin there is raked in thin lines of pink, faint but undeniable evidence of Hux’s nails.

Ren’s tentacles fill him steadily, come spurting from the twin tips in effusive waves. Hux lifts one hand to rest curiously against his lower abdomen, feeling the pressure start to distend outwards once the fluid finds it can’t go any deeper. He lets out a tight cry as the feeling finally make him come against his belly in a jerk. Compared to Ren, it feels like a droplet in a vast, tempestuous ocean, but he tries not to dwell on it too much. It’s pretty easy not to, as the tentacles spend inside of him and leave him loose and dripping as they retreat. 

“Oh my,” Hux gasps when he looks between his legs and catches sight of Ren’s cock. The bright red flush that had once only tipped Ren’s shaft and tentacles has now spread all over, turning every inch of his genitals into a vibrant, glistening crimson. “Every time I think you’ve shown me all your surprises...you come up with a few more,” Hux marvels, breathless. “Quite remarkable.”

Ren laughs softly, rubbing his hand down his face. He looks relieved. 

“I never thought I’d hear you say something like that about me. At least not in a positive context.”

“There’s usually little about you that I find a net positive to the galaxy at large,” Hux admits, “but your cock is something special. It makes you a little less detestable, at least to me.”

“Yeah?” Ren tosses his hair back out of his eyes. “Maybe it’ll make you change your mind about the rest of me.”

“You? But your cock’s been doing all of the work so far. You’ve only laid back and let it do as it pleases with me.”

“Mmm. Maybe I need to take over, then.”

Hux snorts.“You just came twice in a row. I don’t think you’ll be able to do anything more for long.” He moves to get off the bed, thoughts drifting to the refresher and a long shower. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait until you’re ready to try and impress me.”

“No, actually I’m,” Ren lurches forward to grab Hux’s wrist, stopping him from getting up, “I can, um—I can go again. Right now.”

Hux glances at him, then the mess splattered against his thighs, with a bit of skepticism, but he sits back down.

“You can?” Hux asks, wanting to confirm it before he get his hopes up. Ren’s short refractory period, or lack thereof, sounds too good to be true. His hole is sopping and stretched but to be honest, he wouldn’t mind another round. Or two. Or as many as Ren can. 

Ren nods eagerly.

“Y-Yeah. Just...just lie down. I’ll take care of the rest.”

His enthusiasm is unexpected but cute, alluring all on its own. Hux is starting to like how eager to please this Ren is, almost as if he’s afraid that if he isn’t good enough for Hux, the _ one _ man who apparently enjoys his cock, then he’ll have nobody. It’s nice, for once, to feel like Ren is wrapped around his fingers. 

Hux gasps when Ren pushes him against the bed, bouncing a little. He raises himself up on elbows, only for firm hands to coax him back down. Hux lets out an inquisitive hum when Ren parts his legs and crawls between them, one hand braced behind Hux’s knee as he holds it to the side. 

“I like this,” Hux licks his lips as Ren goes in for a kiss. It strikes him this is the first time they’d really touched lips since they’d first fallen into the bedroom together. Ren had almost seemed afraid to, beforehand, as he laid back and just let Hux explore his body. But _ now_...

Hux rolls his tongue into the kiss, eyes slipping shut as their lips slot together with slick, hungry sounds. The speed with which Ren has evolved from a hesitant bed partner ashamed of his own cock to one willing to take charge of the encounter has Hux’s mind spinning a little. Apparently, Ren is a fast learner, able to pick up things on the fly and adapt. Hux appreciates it, because his cock still has a bit of life to it, but he’s fairly exhausted after riding Ren into the bed. 

Ren breaks their kiss with a short chuckle and sits back up, leaving Hux winded and flushed. He lets go of Hux’s knee, letting it rest inward against his hip as he starts to touch himself. Ren strokes his fingers through the bundle of tentacles around his cock, the tips licking affectionately over his fingers, recognizing their master. They leave his hand slicked with red webs of slime, as if Ren has plunged his fist into an enemy’s torso and ripped out their still throbbing organs. Hux shudders—that arouses him far more than it should. 

As slick fingers scissor inside of him Hux remembers that Ren is not just a boy shy of his own warped cock. No. He’s a monster, a mad, violent acolyte who slaughtered his own peers and betrayed those who had raised him, sheltered him in a futile attempt to save his mind from Snoke’s corruption. He is death and beguiling cruelty incarnate, no matter what he looks like beneath his mask. 

And yet, Hux still wants this more than he’s wanted anything before in his life. His throat quivers with bated breath as Ren looms over him, moving as languid as an apex predator stalking prey, bracing Hux’s calves on his shoulders as his alien cock undulates between powerful thighs. This feels right, Hux thinks as an aside, like the proper piece slotting into the correct hole. Sure having Ren lying spread out and submissive beneath him was lovely, and not an image Hux would willingly discard, but this—this is something else entirely.

There’s no fantasy in existence that quite replicates the feeling that throttles every inch of Hux’s being as Ren pins his wrists to the bed and starts to push his cock inside of his ass, the tentacles prying open his hole and guiding the way. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Ren grins down at him. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Hux can’t even remark on the use of his own words against him because the next moment Ren is slamming deep inside of him, sheathing to the root before Hux can take a breath. 

Ren shows him no quarter, immediately gunning the pace up to a frantic speed. Hux convulses, spine arching fit to break up off the bed as the full length of that impossibly long and thick cock suddenly spears him deep in the guts. It drives a yell from him even as he feels his lungs shrink. Colors pop in his vision, interruption the vision of Ren as he looms over him, pale skin and dark hair and wild eyes suddenly consuming all that Hux can see. 

Some of the tentacles twist around Ren’s shaft like vines veined around an ancient tree trunk, pumping along it as Ren thrusts inside of Hux, earning extra friction against his tight walls, but the rest of the tentacles slither about, changing and stretching as they explore him. The larger ones thicken with pent-up fluid as they wrap around Hux’s upper thighs, constricting them while also holding him open for Ren to drive inside. The smaller, less engorged ones swarm all over his groin, enveloping his cock and balls in a glistening flick and twitch of crimson flesh. Hux’s spine arches up again, hips bucking instinctively in the air. The tentacles develop their own rhythm before long, alternating between squeezing and loosening their grip in simulation of a human hand only all over Hux’s cock and balls. They’re wrapped so tightly around him that it feels like they’re trying to consume, to subsume him into Ren’s body and absorb him wholesale. It’s an inescapable, fleshy cage of pleasure, one that Hux doesn’t mind Ren keeping him trapped in as he’s fucked raw and ragged. 

A tight whine escapes Hux’s wet lips as the tip of one tentacle wound to the head of his cock, its tapered end playing with his little pin-hole of an entrance. Hux’s heart jumps for a moment, excitement and fear staticky on his skin, before the tentacle burrows into the tight gap. Hux clenches his fists, keening as the tentacle pushes the wrong way into his urethra, stopping the leak of his pre-cum with a vile _ squelch_, the stretch horrible and mind-blowing all at once. An incoherent swear breaks from Hux’s lips. Ren’s invading every inch of him with his cock that he can, and Hux welcomes it, wants it, no matter how unnatural it feels. 

But that’s just it, isn’t it—that unexpected, unnatural feeling, that’s what Hux has been craving all this time. The exhilaration of a completely new and foreign experience, thrilling him to the very core just as easily as it got him off. Everything about Ren is new and exciting and malleable. Hux feels like he could spend his entire life exploring all the surprises this one man holds within his gloriously strange body. Hux knows, as he lies back and lets Ren rail into him, lets him wrap his tentacles around him and probe inside of him, that he’ll never take another lover again, will never have the need. Hell, his various toys may have even entirely lost their luster now, leaving him with no other option but to come crawling back to Ren whenever he needed a good fuck. 

Hux gasps, curling his toes in the area as the fullness inside of him suddenly flares. His gasp melts into a whine as the stretch of his body around Ren redoubles, his mind starting to feel as thin as his hole pulled taut around that sinful girth. Fuck. Oh, Fuck. It feels like Ren’s cock is actually growing inside of him; lengthening and swelling in girth like the tentacles wrapped around him, as if Hux’s insides are fertile ground helping it flourish and reach its full potential. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hux garbles, rutting his hips mindlessly, “oh Ren, yes, please, _ bigger!_”

He screams when Ren obliges—either of his own accord or solely due to his cock with a mind of its own, it’s impossible to tell—his cock growing and reshaping itself so extensively that Hux feels his insides mold around each new inch, each sprouting fold and raising ridge. It’s as if Ren is trying to prove that he could be anything for Hux, that he’s perfect for him, as if Hux needed any further convincing after all this. 

Amidst the fervent fucking Hux manages to open his eyes, struck with a sudden desire to see Ren, and it’s almost too much to behold. It’s almost like staring into a dark sun, too bright, so he lets his eyes fall for a moment, spotting something strange standing out in his belly. He touches it, eliciting a moan and a roll of the head from Ren. “Oh _ stars_,” Hux moans, feeling the bulge shift beneath his fingertips, “is that—is that you?”

“Sorry.” Ren’s voice comes like a rustle, like silk on steel, like oxygen in that it stems both from within Hux’s heart and all around him. “If it’s too deep, I’ll—.”

Hux barely resists the urge to throw a pillow at him.

“Don’t you dare,” he hisses instead, curling protectively over the imprint in his belly like he could keep it there forever. “I want you this deep. I want to feel you for days after this, I never want you to leave, _ Ren_—”

A throaty growl is his only answer, one that builds to a crescendo before falling to shimmer, a dusting of sparkling noise coming to settle over Hux’s entire body. Hux gasps and writhes against the sheets. Stars. Everything about this feels as transcendent as it did preternaturally debauched and dirty.

It’s all happening so fast, and with such unexpected ferocity. Ren has undergone a complete transformation in his temperament, and so quickly that it makes the part of Hux not already overwhelmed by desire feel dizzy. And the knowledge that _ he’s _ the one who started this, with his insistence to see Ren’s cock, his need to explore every avenue of possibility it presented turning Ren from an unsure virgin with mutated genitalia into a veritable force of nature and chaos and _ pleasure—_well. 

Hux would feel smug if Ren spared him a moment to process anything besides blind arousal. 

“K-Keep going, keep going!” Hux yells, slamming his ass even harder against Ren’s cock. “Don’t stop! Stars, Ren, don’t ever stop! _ H-hah_—”

“N-never,” Ren growls, somewhere above Hux, who can’t see with how tightly his eyes were closed, “never gonna stop, never gonna let you go, never, you’re _ mine _—”

“_Yours_,” Hux croaks. He never thought he would lend his body, his mind, to someone else so readily, but _ stars_, Ren could take all of him, pull him apart and rearrange him however he saw fit before piecing him back together, only to do the entire process all over, a ceaseless ouroboros of pleasure with Hux caught up in its coils, eaten again and again and again. 

An animal yowl suddenly overtakes whatever Ren was going to say in response to Hux, rebounding against the walls of the bedroom. It doesn’t sound pained, but not quite pleasured either, more like Ren’s being split down to the atom by sensation. 

Hux flinches. Something knots in his stomach—not concern, nor confusion, but dreading curiosity. Against the onslaught of pleasure, Hux forces his eyes open and stares, transfixed, by what he thinks he sees. 

Ren is coming undone above him. Not just in mind or composure, but in _ body_, his actual, physical body. As if he isn’t an extant being in this universe, but a projection, or a mirror image, something intangible and easy to manipulate and change into something nightmarish if he lost control of himself. Pleasure breaking through the thin shell of corporeality, a monster struggling and striving to give birth to itself. 

Whatever mad aspect of the Force had warped and shaped Ren’s cock clearly is capable of spreading throughout the rest of his hapless form. A ripple of extra teeth clawing to the surface along his cheek, an extra eye, a flash of glistening red flesh and bobbing, bulging tentacles—little hiccups in reality here and there, so fleeting they could be imagined, as Hux has no way of knowing whether he can trust what he sees or if perhaps he’s just going mad from the overwhelming sex. 

Other voices wrestle with Ren’s own, the one that Hux knows, fighting for dominance in his throat and mind. He stares, frozen, body only rocking from the intensity of Ren’s thrusting and the movement of his tentacles slithering and gripping his torso. Feeling like the prey caught in the sights of the predator, the trifling mortal stood before a monolith to an ancient civilization far beyond its comprehension. The cock inside of him seizes and thrashes in time with the erratic shifts in its host's body, as volatile and hungry as he is. Hux keens as it ravaged his prostate, vision dancing. _ Stars_. He feels like he’d just awakened a monster, something innate horror held at bay inside of Ren by the strength of his own virginity, but he can’t find it in himself to regret it.

Above Ren’s head, the ceiling of his quarters starts to darken, give way to void, as if they were both no longer safe within the hulls of the _ Finalizer, _instead hurtling together through open, terrifying, unknown space, a world defined by chaos and emptiness that precluded any semblance of Hux’s beloved order and control, leaving him with no option but to cling onto Ren, root himself to the man’s cock, becoming one as to not get lost entirely to the galaxy’s cold vacuum. 

Ren growls again, legion of noises rustling through his voice, the broad lines and curves of his body growing fluid and protean as he fucks Hux harder and harder, as if aiming to drive the very soul out of his body. At the very least, he finds it hard to keep up with his breath as it edged into hyperventilation. It’s all too much, too fast, too good, good enough to shatter his sanity. Hux shirks and shuts his eyes tightly against the sight above him, in all its overwhelming, glorious, erotic chaos, fearing his eyes might burn and leak out of his skull should he bear witness to it for much longer. 

With a rough slam and a roar echoing throughout the infinity of space, Ren finally comes, driving an orgasm out of Hux that shakes him down to the very bones, but the shudder through his cock is nothing compared to the sudden flood of warmth and pressure that bulges and grows against his overtaxed hole before bursting deep inside of him. Hux throws his head back and arches his spine, screeching himself hoarse as Ren ruts wave after wave of thick come inside of him. The tentacles wrapped around his hips and thighs squeeze mercilessly as they too squirt fluid all over him, leaving Hux dripping and slathered in sticky red both inside and out. 

He feels nigh unbearable pressure grow inside of him, the throes of Ren’s cock wriggling and pushing more and more come inside of him. His belly swells like an overripe fruit, taut and rich with Ren’s seed, stretched skin shimmering with a sheen of sweat as Ren continues gushing come inside of him. Hux moans, his body feted and filled, Ren finally giving him everything he wants and more, until his insides can’t take anymore and the come floods back towards the cinch of his stuffed hole. But the swelling knot of Ren’s cock remains firm, not allowing Hux to spill even the smallest drop. 

His moans pitch up into a proper wail then abruptly break off, as if someone has reached out an unplugged the cord attached to Hux's vocal cords, though his lips remain open and screaming a silent scream. For a moment, there is nothing but stark quiet, with no sound at all, not even the sounds of the life support systems, a pervading and interminable lack of anything but pure sensation, as if the power of Kylo’s orgasm had sucked everything else out of the air, or momentarily halted the existence of the universe around them, putting both he and Hux in a state of suspended animation, in the liminal space between one heartbeat and the next.

Hux lies there, floating in nothingness, barely able to feel the bed beneath him nor anything else but the stretch of Ren’s cock, the grip of his hands, the pressure of the knot and glut of come inside of him. He has no way of knowing how much time has passed before he comes back into himself, gets a grip on his rational mind and the tangible fabric of reality again. Slowly, the sensation of the damp sheets beneath him returns, the whirring of the life support systems and his own pulse wafting back to his senses. He doesn’t dare open his eyes, still, but his dry lips work numbly, spitting up a bit of saliva before he manages to speak. 

“F-Fuck.” Hux wishes he had something more intelligent to say, but he can’t gather his thoughts enough to muster much more than that. “Fuck!” he says again, louder, as Ren abruptly pulls out of him, the loss of pressure and the slick weight of his cock so jarring Hux nearly blacks out for good this time. Dizzying stars pop into view, painted against the visual snow on the backs of his eyelids. He screws his face up, scrunching his eyes more tightly closed against the intrusive colors with a groan. He finds it a struggle to adjust to the comedown from such a staggering high. 

“Hux?” The voice encourages him to reopen his eyes. It sounds like Ren, properly so, without all the unnerving distortion, the warring voices vanished, or defeated. Hux blinks, waiting for the sparks in his vision to calm, before glancing up. 

Above him, Ren looks back to normal. Huh. Hux blinks a couple more times, just to be sure, but no, Ren appears as human as he always has been. Two eyes, two ears, moles speckled across his cheeks and jaw, and a pair of plush lips slightly parted as he pants out heavy, recouping breaths. 

“...Are...are you okay?” he asks. 

For a moment, Hux is at a loss. A wave comprised of a hundred different feelings rises inside of him at the sound of Ren’s pleasure-ravaged voice, the question it asks of him. No, Hux is not okay, because okay implied mundane, and neutral. And Hux feels, more or less, that he’d just had some kind of religious experience while he was speared on the end of Ren’s entropic cock. 

“...Better than okay,” he whispers, voice just as wrecked as Ren’s as he attempts words beyond simple cursing. Hux is honestly surprised he could even still muster any sounds at all, with the way he’d been screaming into the void of sex and space. “Ren, that was..._transcendent.” _Maybe that’s an overdramatic way of putting it, but to Hux, it feels like the only word that might come close to what had just happened between them. 

At that, Ren musters a grin. Boyish, proud, so far from the intensity, the malleability of his previous state. Such an unusual, explorable dichotomy. 

He releases one of Hux’s wrists, running his hand through his hair, clearing it off his forehead and out of his eyes. The locks are tangled and damp with sweat. Hux feels he could spend the rest of the night running his own fingers through it, working out the knots, feeling it grow smooth and sleek beneath his palm. 

Ren apparently reads his mind, because he leans down and brushes their lips together, permitting Hux to skate his fingers through the wavy, sweat-damp locks at Ren’s temple.

“...You’re filthy,” Hux whispers when they part. Ren snorts in his face. 

“Look who’s talking.”

Hux glances down, momentarily forgetting what Ren could be talking about. Ah, right. The long, thick trails of reddish come left all over the skin of his hips and ass and bloated belly by the retreating tentacles of Ren’s cock. Of course. 

“...It’s your fault,” Hux says, rubbing his thumb over Ren’s cheek. “Messy bed, messy cock, messy boy.” Ren mewls in the back of his throat at that, as Hux continues assessing the state of his body. Despite the thick, sticky feeling clinging to him like a second, patchy layer of wet skin, he feels little urge to cart himself off to the refresher to rinse himself clean. A marked change from how he’d usually behave after fucking himself on one of his toys. 

Ren—and his cock—really is a keeper. 

They kiss for a little while longer, unhurried, merely enjoying the humming, honeyed aftermath of their sex. Hux almost wonders if Ren would be ready for another round, but when he breaks their liplock and looks down the length of his body, he finds that Ren’s cock has retreated back to its smaller, dormant state. 

Ren prods his nose against Hux’s cheek and nuzzles, lying down beside him on the bed. “I’ll be ready to go again in a bit, if that’s what you want.” 

Hux lets out a hum, staring at the ceiling. “...Maybe. We do still both have duties to perform, if you recall.” Honestly, the gala seems so distant, so irrelevant. Like eons had passed between when Ren had first propositioned him at the bar, and now, twined together in the wreck of Ren’s bed, bathing in a pool of his own come. 

Ren chuckles. “Guess I didn’t fuck all the responsibility out of you.”

That draws a matching snicker from Hux. “No, it appears not. You’ll have to try a lot harder next time if you want that to happen. You reprobate.”

“Stick in the mud.”

“Lech.”

“Says the man who just had my cock in about every single one of his holes.”

Their laughter joins together, slowly trailing off with the atmosphere in the bedroom a tad more relaxed. Ren rests his head against the pillow beside Hux, watching him. For a moment, all is quiet, and Hux nearly slips into a doze. 

“Thank you,” Ren suddenly whispers into his ear, almost so inaudible Hux doesn’t catch it at first.

“Pardon?”

“I—,” the sound of wetting, unsure lips, “I said, thank you, general.”

“Thank me? For what?” Hux steeples his brows, eyes still closed. He doesn’t comment on the return of his title. “I haven’t done anything but given you a warm hole for your cock to fuck.”

“Yeah. And no one’s done that before. No one’s ever treated me like I was...desirable,” Ren admits, “like I wasn’t a freak.” 

Hux sniffs, prim. “Don’t get it twisted. You’re still a freak, but...” He turns his head, looking Ren in the eyes. “...It’s not because of your cock.”

It’s not exactly the best compliment, but it seems to calm something inside of Ren. His arms encircle Hux’s waist and draw him close. 

“You know what? I’ll take it.” And with that Ren kisses the side of Hux’s throat and settles in. Within moments, he’s out like a light, snoring right into Hux’s ear. 

Hux turns his head to watch him, with a little disbelief and a lot more fondness than he ever thought he’d feel towards Ren. Never did he imagine that he’d enjoy the owner of a fantastic cock as much as the cock itself, but right now he can’t imagine one without the other. Ren is more than a toy—he’s the entire package, more alive and unpredictable than even the most outlandish, advanced piece of molded silicone. Hux studies his sleeping face, from the pink press of his lips to the way his hair fell over his pale skin, to the surprising delicacy of his eyelids. Perhaps he could tolerate the more unpalatable aspects of the gloomy, irascible young mystic if it meant having access to his tenacity, his submission, his _ strangeness _ and his strength. 

Hux only just suppresses his smile, ghost of it twitching on his lips. Oh, the future looks bright and deliciously obscene with Ren in the picture now. Hux could scarcely wait to see what other surprises he would uncover if they kept on with this little liaison, growing bolder and braver and more comfortable around one another. Purring to himself, he indulges in the vivid, fertile fantasies that spring up in his brain at the thought. 

“Jus’ wait ‘til you see what happens when I go through my breedin’ cycle,” Ren murmurs out of the blue, sounding half asleep. One of his eyes opens, a touch of lazy smugness pulling at his smile. 

“Sweet stars, Kylo,” Hux moans, grabbing a hold of the side of Ren’s head and smothering his smirking face into the pillow. “Later, later. My poor heart and ass can only handle so much of you at once.”

That's at least in part a lie, and they both know it, both more than aware of how insatiable he is. But Hux certainly won’t protest all that much if Ren and his delightful cock decide to call his bluff. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
